Generally, a joint stabilized planar motion stretching system for an animal. Specifically, a method of stretching an animal which includes joint stabilization and straight plane motion of the stretched anatomy about the stabilized joint.
Stretching can maintain joint flexibility and integrity, improve quality of movement and prevent injuries. However, with respect to animals such as dogs stretching can cause substantial injury if the articulated surfaces of the joints and the associated muscles which generate movement of the articulated surfaces and ligaments that provide joint stability are not stretched properly.
A substantial problem in stretching the muscles of an animal can be that there does not appear to be any known method prior to the inventive method of stabilizing the joints of a non-human animal to allow relaxation of the musculature associated with each type of joint. The failure to stabilize the joint can result in contraction of the muscles to protect the joint. The contracted muscle will may not allow the muscles, tendons and ligaments associated with a joint to be stretched. In some instances, attempts to stretch the contracted muscle may lead to injury of the joint or the associated musculature, tendons, or ligaments.
Another substantial problem in stretching the muscles of an animal can be that there does not appear to be any known method prior to the inventive method which protects the articulated surfaces of the joint and the associated soft tissue such as tendons and ligaments from injury due to rotation or side to side motion when stretched.
Each of these substantial problems is addressed by the joint stabilized planar motion stretching system described below.